World Wide Scooby-Doo
by Hanna-Barbera|voices = Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Grey Griffin Kate Micucci|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Sam Register|time = 22 minutes (approx.)|production_companys = Hanna-Barbera Productions Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = WB Kids|release = May 4th, 2020 - present}} is an American animated mystery-adventure-comedy television series based on the franchise by Hanna-Barbera, being created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on May 4th, 2020. Synopsis Mystery, Inc. travels around the world to solve mysteries in different countries and continents. Things get weirder when they learn that all of the monsters are real. Characters Main *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a cowardly but loyal Great Dane who is Shaggy's pet dog/best friend and the mascot of Mystery, Inc. *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Scooby's equally cowardly owner/best friend who, like Scooby, has a huge appetite. *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - the leader of Mystery, Inc. who plans traps to hunt monsters. *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the fashionista of Mystery, Inc. who is usually danger-prone. *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - the brains of Mystery, Inc. who often loses her glasses. Supporting *'Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo' (both also voiced by Frank Welker) - Scooby's parents. *'Scrappy-Doo' (voiced by Scott Innes) - a young dog who is Scooby's nephew, often trying to TBD. *'Scooby-Dum' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Scooby's dimwitted cousin who TBD. *'Colton and Paula Rogers' (also voiced by Scott Innes and Grey Griffin, respectively) - Shaggy's parents. *'Barty and Nan Blake' (also voiced by Frank Welker and by Kath Soucie, respectively) - Daphne's wealthy parents. *'Madelyn Dinkley' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Velma's younger sister who appears to help her sometimes TBD. *'Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a friend and former rival of Velma who TBD. *'The Hex Girls', consisting of: **'Sally McKnight/Thorn' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Muffy St. James/Dusk' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Kimberly Moss/Luna' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Vincent Van Ghoul' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD Guest stars *'Sergei Dinkley' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Velma's rather friendly Russian uncle who is currently TBD. *'Winona Mackenzie' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a tomboyish Scottish acquitance to Fred who helps out the gang to find and defeat the Lich. * Suspects * Antagonists *'The Flapper's Ghost' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a ghost who TBD. *'The Werewolf of Paris' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a werewolf who TBD. *'Gamayun' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Russian monster who TBD. *'Ghost of Empress Yuimako' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a ghost who TBD. *'The Black Mummy' (voiced by Nolan North) - a mummy who TBD. *'The Lich' (voiced by TBD) - a Lich who TBD. *'The Skeleton Kangaroo' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a skeletal kangaroo who TBD. *'The Changeling' (voiced by TBD) - a changeling who TBD. *'Medusa' (voiced by TBD) - a gorgan who TBD. *'Yemanjá' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a Brazilian water spirit who TBD. *'The Yeti' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a yeti who TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Theme song See Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Production Trivia *The series' title is a pun on World Wide Web. *Several characters from previous incarnations appear in this series. *The characters' designs are reverted back to their post-2010 direct-to-video films designs. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas